gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro: Forces collection
Spyro Forces Collection is a Collection simmler to the Spyro Reignihted Trillogy for the PS4,X Box one and Nintendo Switch. Despite Spyro name in the Tital he does not appear in the game's outside of Cameos. Rather the game is about his allys from Spyro 3 Sheila, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 going on there own advengers after the events of Spyro Three. They well keep there gameplay machanies from Year of the Dragon but with new added gameplay options as well.Some gameplay from Spyro well carry over to the games Ex, Portals and Gems Games Sheila the Kangaroo: Sheila's friends have gone missing. It turns out that the Rynocs from Spyro Year of the Dragon have returned with a new leader the mystrius Kac Kaa Krock who was a secret member of the Sorceress forces in the shadows. Now Sheila has to find her three goat friends and exsploer new worlds colleting these fire flowers that are said to stop the Insane allagator that she fell into trying to find her friend Billy to kick Kac Kaa Krock's Butt Sgt Byrds Mission Flipperball : The Evil Polerbair master mind Ernst Snowbrow invaids Sgt's Byrds base and manges to defete the Penguin. Then Kicked him out of his base into another realm, Sgt Byrd then decides that his weppions aren't good enougth to stop Ernst so he decides to go to each of the worlds in this new realm and find both Weppions and allys then bring them all togever to defete Ernst. Bentley Home away : After a snowball cruses there home Bentley and his little brother Bartholomew travel across a new land to try to find a new home. Unknown to them the Snowball was not accsedent as a Sea Lion Bollo was the couse trying to turn everything into a new ice age so he can rule over it. Agent 9 Prime 8: The Professor decided that he was going to take a vacation to study the Realm of Prime 8 leaving Agent 9 to watch over the Lab while he was gone. he also said he well be back in three days after Three weeks the Professor has yet to return so the impacent Agent 9 decided to take the Professors spare rocket and blast off to this Prime 8 place. While on his jerney Agent 9 encounters his fellow Test Monkeys including a Test cyborg Gorilla called Agent 18. Gameplay Additions Sheila: as mentioned her gameplay is almost the same as it was in Spyro 3 year of the Dragon.However now she can do a Triple Jump and swim underwater. She can even ground pound some holes in the ground to sprout out platforms and after doing a Triple jump then Ground Pound it well create a shockwave that well destory an enermys shields. Sgt.Byrds: addititions to Sgt.Byrds assanal is the Time bomb a more powerful bomb that can destory golden gem crates, diffrent types of ammo. He can fly even higer than before and has a type of rockets that can destory the sheilds of his enemys Bentley: He can now spin his Club like a Hellicopter,Can throw diffren't types of snowballs, can hit the ground hard enougth to go under ground of certen levels were you can take the whillwind to get back up to the top Agent 9: Simmler to his Bombs and lasors from year of the Dragon he has diffrent types of them as well like lightning,fire and Ice. His gameplay is now more smother due to the complanets also there are some sections that are Sly Cooper Like were you must move stelph like and try to take down your enemys when the time calls for it. Worlds and Realms game has five homeworlds Worlds and Realms in Sheila the Kangaroo Rocky Cannon # Sunshine Beach # Sundown Harber # Zoo Towers # Prison Chambers # Underback # Upperfront # Pumkin Patch # Yumosha # Scorpions Time Attack Level like her's in Desert Ruins were she must complete a side scrull level under 2 minutes to get the Fire Flower at the end # Brogo Cave Valcanic Hights # High Castles # Promaeum # Unercought # Inoshon # Tramper Oias # Lighthouse colleige # Lava Factory # Rhynocs Hideout # Lava Toads Time Attack # Molgoress Peaks Sea Sweet Huts # Waterworks # Earthshape Vally # Hounted Castaway # Olikia Poles # Willcome Falls # Plamelium # Tiki Islands # River Idols # Candy Sweet Time Attack # Raws ! Hillside Landslide # Jumpland # Toy Shop Getaway # Oilashon Villege # Town Centre # City Square # Snow Fall Vally # Crazy Eds gataway # Rynocks secret base # City Top Time Attack # Ram Rocks downslide Top of the Mountin # Rockey Tops # Calm Streams # Sticky Plines # Lockermover # Undertaking # Pollside fun # Rynocks Army Base # Ka Swamp # Rynock Run Time Attack # Kac Kaa Krocks Moutin tops # Kac Kaa Krocks treasure Sgt.Byrd Mission Flipperball Queens Bees Base # Down Under vally # Queen Bees Hunnybird Prision # Honey Factory # Sun Flower Steem # The Sting Dojo # Warclouds # Oma # Livley Gardens # Power socket Speedway[plays like the trdesishonal Speedway of Spyro think of Spyro Heroes Tail # Queen Bees Hive Tiki Tioki Base # Idol Beach # Rockatopa # Utopaless # Tiki Tioki's Hunnybird Prision # BBQ Forest # Lava Core # Tiki Temple # Ikom # Sunny Side Speedway # Tiki Tioki Lookout Prowl Base # Sky Kingdom # Cloud Utopia # Prowl Hunnybird Prision # Air Land Castle # Coldland # Lilil Landard # Windy Waterway # Yukiom # Thunder Cloud Speedway # Prowl's Treebase Party Lama Base # Disco Party # Toy Shop Gally # Party Lama Hunny Bird Prision # Thunderball # Upside,Downside Racetrack # The Castle of Partys # Runama # Strange passege # Sparks Speedway # Party Lama's Stage Ernist's Base # The Frozen Age # Ernist's Hunnybird Prision # Cold Shoulders # Route double one six eight # Hunnybirds trainning Camp # The Boiler Room # Sky Gaurdians # The Food Section # Lava Speedway # Ernist's Throne Room # Sgt. Byrds base Bentley Home away The Kingdom Of Uturn # Romana # Opisha # Kingdom Hights # Uturn Gardens # Power Circet # Snowers Slam # Rockey Turns # Lightmind Shadows # Wrack a Snowman [Bentleys mini Games are him playing wrack a mole simmler to Year of the Dragon # Charels the evil Snowmans House Rest to be constructed later Category:Video Games Category:Games